I Want To Love You
by Asian Chick 77
Summary: Sakura decides to give up on Sasuke. Well Sasuke doesn't like that idea very well and will do ANYTHING to get her back....This is the rewritten version of I Want To Love You I redid the lemon now better than ever!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys before you read I want you guys to know that my old name used to be "hotsexysoccerbabe777" just to let you guy know. I didn't want you guys read the first chapter and then be like you know I read this story before and then leave my bad reviews saying I was a copier. Okay now that you know for you who haven't read this enjoy and for those of you who have...read it again lol no you don't have to but I did make a few little changes that is all.

"words"-People speaking

'words'-People thinking

_words- _Inner People is speaking (but remember they can only speak to themselves)

**Words- **when I skip to a scene or skip time

**_Words_- **Just adding more meaning to that particular word don't worry there won't be a lot of these

"Who am I kidding? Sasuke will never love me. Funny it took me so long to realize something so simple. Sasuke does not love me he never has and he never will. It is as plain as black and white. Tomorrow when I see him I am not going to be Sakura his number one fan girl who hopelessly falls inlove with him and follows him to the very end I am going to be Sakura his teammate nothing more!"

With that said Sakura fell in to a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Next Day at the Bridge **

As usual Sakura was the first one followed.

"I am getting bored where is everyone?" Sakura huffed in frustration Just as she said that the ice prince comes her way.

'Oh no here he comes what am I going to do?'

_Don't do anything don't even say hi or run up to him and give him that silly hug you always give him!_ Her inner self cried!

'Right I will just stand here and if he wants to say hi then he can say it for all I care.' Sakura said nervously

Sasuke walked up and leaned on the bridge right beside Sakura. He noticed that she did not scream hi to him or run up and give him a hug.

'What is going on with her?' thought Sasuke very annoyed that is even cared to know

_Can't you see she is over you she does not love you anymore._

'That can't be she told me she would love me always no matter what' Sasuke thought to gritted teeth

_Well how long will always go she can't wait for you forever. I am surprise she waited for you this long after the way you always treat her. Even if she does still love you, you do not deserve her too bad that you are just realizing that you love her_.His inner self chuckled

'SHUTUP' he screamed to his inner self. 'I do not LOVE HER! I do not love anyone.'

_Yes you do admit it!_

'No I don't!'

_Then why are you so upset she has not even acknowledged you presents yet. _

Sasuke was at a lost of words with his inner self, but decided to forget inner Sasuke and see what's up with his Sakura.

'Wait when did I start calling her mine? No just forget it!' Sasuke said trying to get the thought out of her head

"Umm…. Sakura?" Sasuke said in a semi caring voice

"Oh hi Sasuke I did not even notice you when did you get here?" asked Sakura in a cool voice

'…… She did not even notice me! Has she really gotten over me? Just yesterday she was prancing around me like the annoying girl she is...WHAT THE FUCK??!!'

"Umm…. Sakura are you feeling ok?" asked Sasuke trying to get to the bottom of this

"Yes I am feeling fine!" replied a confused Sakura

'Why is he talking to me and asking me how I feel? What has gotten into him? Maybe maybe he does have some feelings for me after all? No what am I thinking that could never happen. Sasuke love me yeah right in my dreams, but maybe I should keep ignoring him just a little and see what will happen.'

Sakura then turns her back towards Sasuke to look towards the forest.

'What she is ignoring me now!?' Sakura thought kind of glad she turned around so she couldn't see the shocked expression on his face

_Admit it you are going to go mad because she is not 'ga ga' over you anymore. You do love her and now you are to late because she is over you_.

'No I will get my Sakura back! Wait I mean she is not mine and I don't want her back. I am glade she is not annoying me anymore.' Sakura said trying to convice himself

_Maybe if you keep telling yourself that you will believe it…. or maybe not_!

'All right maybe I do have some feelings for her, but it is too late now/'

_Nothing is too late win her back show her how you feel. _

"Umm…Sakura I need to tell you something….." Sasuke said in an unsure voice

"What is it?" asked Sakura

"Well I um…I um…" Sakura tried to get out before he was interupted

"Saaaaaaakuraaaaaaaa!" A loud blond call out! "I am so glade to see you! Oh hello Sasuke 'bastard.'

'Great I was just about to tell Sakura how I really felt then this doubt had to mess it up.' Naruto whined in his head

"Naruto you are 20 minutes late!" Sakura scolded

"Chill Sakura I am still here before Kakashi-sensei so it is no big deal." saied Naruto with his goofy grin

They all just sat and silence waiting for their beloved sensei (like I would love my sensei if he was always late, but...he is hot right??"

**30 minutes later**

Poof a cloud of smoke appeared.

"Sorry that I am late guys, you see there was this women on the sidewalk and all of a sudden her water broke...since I was the only one around I had to give birth to her child, and..." Kakashi tried to finish before he got interupted

"Yeah yeah yeah hey Kakashi if you are going to keep on making excuses make better ones huh" asked a very pissed off blond!

"Oh well let me try the truth this time." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head

"Wow that would be a first" All three of them said in unison. (Yes even the all might Sasuke said it also)

"Well I was visiting the Hokage, and now she wants me to go on an emergency search and rescue mission so I do not know when I will be back. It is your lucky day because training is canceled until I get back." Kakashi grinned

"But how would we know when you are back?" asked the dumb Naruto

"Oh trust me Naruto you will know" Smirked Kakashi "So see you guys whenever I see you! Bye!"

"Wow that is cool I needed a break!" Naurto said jumping up and down

"Why you don't do anything loser" You can guess who said that...yep that is right SASUKE!! .

"SASUKE I am going to kill you!" Naruto screamed

'If Sasuke pays more attention to me when I just ignore him a little I wonder what will happen if I yell at him for getting into stupid fights like I do Naruto?...hmmmm' Sakura thought with a smirk

Both of them was too busy arguing to notice the little smirk Sakura did berfore...

"CUT IT OUT YOU **_TWO_**!!" Sakura screamed "I am sick and tired of you guys fighting all the time grow up!"

Both stopped arguing to look at a very pissed off Sakura!

When she noticed the shocked expression on both of the guys faces she turned around and headed towards her house! (A/n: Sakura lives on her own the same as Naruto and Sasuke. They are all 17 years old and Kakashi has stopped being their sensei they just call him that out of respect just thought you guys should know that)

Both guys still stood there in shock

"Wow I can't believe she yelled at you like that too when did Sakura get so tough?" Asked Naruto

"How do you think I should know idiot you spend a hell of a lot more time with her than I do." Sasuke said with a hint of jealousely in his voice

"Don't start with me Sasuke!" Naruto growled

"Whatever I am going home." Sasuke said i his uncaring voice

"WELL SO AM I!" Naruto said then an off into the opposite direction of his house

"Dube" Sasuke mumbled then stated to walk away from the bridge

Little did Naurto know that Sasuke was not going home. Instead he is going to pay a certain pink hair girl a little visit!

A/NOkay done okay you guys let me warn you right now there might be a few spelling errors but you can just live with it right?? You see I just got this labtop and my dad hasn't installed Microsoft Words yet so I don't have spell check on word pad. I know what some of you might be thinking then get a beta, but I regret to inform you that I don't want a beta I did have one for a story I wrote but she only looked over one chapter she did a great job, but I like the feeling of knowing I did it all by myself. So if you guys could just bare with me until my dad installs Microsoft Words...pretty pretty pretty please??

Don't forget to Review Please .


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy this one oh yeah and let me warn you guys this is the chapter the lemon is in okay now that we got that out the way enjoy. Oh yeah and let me give another little warning Sasuke might be a little OOC if you don't like that don't read because it is **_MY _**damn story thank you .

**I would like to thank these 3 people who reviewed my 1st chapter of this story:**

tenshii-chan Thank you so much you were the 1st one to review.

Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90 Just bare with me until I install Microsoft Words on my laptop please and thank for the tip.

C.A.M.E.O.1. andOnly I am glad you think the story is interesting so far I hope you think the same thing through out all of the story .

"Words"-People speaking

'Words'-People thinking

_Words- _Inner People is speaking (but remember they can only speak to themselves)

**Words- **when I skip to a scene or skip time

**_Words_- **Just adding more meaning to that particular word don't worry there won't be a lot of these

Knock Knock Knock

'Great I do not feel like explaining to Naruto why I snapped back there. I guess I could just tell him a lie he is stupid enough to believe it.' Sakura thought tiredly

"Come in Naruto" She yelled from the couch

She heard the door open then close and listened as the footstep go closer

"What do you want Naruto I don't really feel like company right now." Sakura asked without even looking at the person she was speaking too

"I am hurt you even thought about confusing me with that dobe." Sasuke muttered

'Wait I know that voice but why is he here? In my house?' Sakura thought frantically

_Who cares girl he is here at your house you can do what you want with him_ Inner Sakura thought with a **_HUGE_** grin on her face

'I will do no such thing to Sasuke I am not that kind of girl.' Sakura thought trying to hold down a blush

Well if I am you and you are me then your thoughts are my thoughts and my thoughts are your thoughts which mean yes you are that kind of girl Inner Sakura said in a matter of face tone What are you waiting for say something he is just standing there

"Oh I am soooo sorry Sasuke I would not want to get the great Sasuke mixed up with an dobe like Naurto!" She said very sarcastically

_Not what I had in mind but it will do _Inner Sakura said with a shrug

"What!!?" Sasuke asked in shock

"You heard me you are to full of yourself" she replied with an I don't care look on her face

_There you go girl make him mad make him suffer like her did us all those year _Inner Sakura cheered

"Anyways I did not come here to fight with you" Sasuke said coolly

"Then why on Earth come here to my house? I don't even know why you came here at all so why don't you just leave!!" Sakura yelled confusedly

"I was worried about you, but I see I was mistaken…I know see that I cannot care for someone so I'll just leave now and not bother you anymore."

_Now you gone and pissed him off and he is going to leave AGAIN _Inner Sakura cried anime tears down her face

Sasuke was just about to storm out of her room when her voice stopped him.

"WAIT!!!" Sakura said in a pleading voice

'.OH MY GOD did he just say he cared about me?? I must be dreaming!'

He admitted it he cares for you! Sure it is not an I love you but hey we can work with I care for you. Inner Sakura screamed jumping up and down (Boy she has a lot of mood swings)

"Ummm…. Sasuke I am sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude to you." Sakura mumbled trying to hold down her blush but it wasn't working that well

"Yeah what was up with that?" Sasuke asked curiously

"Well at first I was just ignoring you a little because I final realized that I could never have your love, but when I saw that me ignoring you was getting you to notice me I decided to well act the way I did so I could see where that would have gotten me, but now I see it hasn't gotten me anywhere" Sakura manage to say not yet letting her tears fall

"Why did you do all of that?" asked Sasuke

"Do you even have to ask that question? I love you Sasuke even though I try not to I just can't stop myself. I love you more than air itself and I know you think it is some kind of childhood crush but it is so much more, and now I also know that what I did was unforgivable, and you probably think I am just another fan girl. I realize now I don't care if you love me back because I know I love you and that is enough. So you can just go…you win I will not bother you anymore so just LEAVE!!" Sakura screamed not even bother holding back her tears anymore

"Why are you still standing here I said LEAVE I DO NOT WANT YOU IN MY HOUSE!!" Sakura said between sobs

"Why?" asked a hurt Sasuke

"Can't you see? It hurts Sasuke it hurts so much it hurts to look at you because I know that you will never love me or accept me for who I am. You would never even consider to even get to know me. It hurts so much to know that no matter how hard I try to forget you I see you almost every single day. It hurts Sasuke it HURTS so please leave if you can not return my feelings leave I will see you when ever our sensei come back from his mission."

"Sakura….I…." Sasuke started to say until

"LEAVE!" Sakura screamed

"No!!" He said in an I'll be a damn if I leave this house anytime soon voice

"WHY NOT??" Sakura asked getting frustrated

"You told me to leave if I did not return your feelings…. Sakura I have loved you from the day I met you. I just never wanted to tell you because I do not want to love someone and have them taken away from me again." Sasuke said in he smallest voice ever but Sakura stood heard it

"Y..You…Love..M.. ME??" She stuttered

Before she could get another word out Sasuke had already stepped close to her and captured her lips with his.

'Oh my gosh he is kissing me' Sakura thought before her mind turned to mush and all she could do was kiss him back

Sasuke mentally smirked when she finally started to kiss him back them ran his tongue over her bottom lip demanded access

Of course Sakura had no objection and opened her mouth so he could explore her and she could explore him. After a few minutes the couple parted for air

"Yes I do I love you so much, please forgive me?…. I thought if I was really mean and cold towards you I could block you out, but I couldn't you are the only girl who could sneak your way into my heart, and for that I am grateful. You taught me how to love Sakura,, and I couldn't thank you enough.

"Sasuke….I…I" Sakura tried to say before Sasuke once again stole her lips in a gentle kiss, but what started out to be a gentle kissed turned into a hungry passionate one. When they finally broke apart for air all they mage to say was

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Sasuke"

They stared into each other's eyes before they returned to their kiss. This time it was more bruising. Sakura started to take off Sasuke shirt surprising him completely but then he started to take off Sakura shirt as well.

Sasuke picked up the shirtless Sakura and headed for her bead room

When she laid beneath him naked he kissed every spot on her body.

She moaned his name in delight.

Once they were both completely naked Sasuke kissed her once again.

His lips left her face traveling slowly down her neck as he softly nibbled and licked down to where her shoulder and neck met. Sakura titled her head back giving him complete access to her throat. Licking nipping, and sucking he made his way to her firm full breast. As he cupped one in his hand, his thumb flicking her hardened nub his tongue swirled it way to its twin. Taking the rosy tip into his mouth he scraped it ever so gently with his teeth, sucking gently then he drew back and blew on the tip softly. He caressed the gently tortured tip with his free hand and replaced his other hand with his heated lips as he reaped his actions.

Sasuke felt her small hands trying to move him, position him. Moving to cover her with his body, he ground his hips into hers, letting her feel his arousal. Lifting his head he met her passion filled eyes. He chuckled as her only response was to pull him down to capture his lips with hers.

Sakura wrapped her legs around Sasuke waist trapping him in their embrace. Sakura didn't know what she wanted. There was something she knew instinctively that would relieve the pleasurable tension building within her. Feeling something pressed against her, a hardness that stroked her with each movement, she needed it. Yet there was more the need than the feeling of fullness that this object could give her.

"Please" Sakura moaned as she exposed her throat to him again, "Oh God that feels sooo good"

Sakura leaned back against the bed as she slid her hips into position and opened herself to Sasuke heated desire. Teas spilled from her eyes as she gasped as she felt his enormous probe filled her depth, relieving he inn innocence and the pleasurable tension that she had been feeling. Now all she felt was the desire to feel him filling her over and over again. After a few minutes she bumped him with her hips to let him know that she wanted him even more.

Sasuke felt her tense beneath him as he thrust into her, unable to contain himself. He brought his face down and buried his forehead into the area where her neck and shoulders met as he fought the almost overwhelming desire to move within her. He quivered with tension as he waited fro her to adjust to him after feeling her chastity giving way to his need. As he took a deep breath he raised his black head and saw the tears spilling down Sakura cheeks. Softly he kissed her tears away and held her closer. He waited until she moved her hips granting him permission to begin.

Sasuke sighed as he began thrusting into her slowly. Sakura moaned softly and bucked harder against him to let him know that she wanted more. Sasuke saw the desire in her eyes as he felt her hips grinding into his and heard her soft whimpers for more and he began to thrust harder and deeper. Sakura threw her head back as wave after wave of pleasure took hold of her. Sasuke gritted his teeth to keep from losing himself into her as she came thunderously around his straining cock. Once her release had passed he drew his still taut arousal from her depth and slow flipped her so she was on her knees.

When she was positioned on all fours he slowly circled her head and admired her beautiful body then her knelt behind her and slipped back into her warm receptive recessed much to their mutual pleasure. Sasuke again began thrusting deeply into her as Sakura again gasped at the new feelings of pleasure through this new position provided. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura and let his fingers slip in the soft warm slits between her legs near where their bodies met. His fingers rubbed the silky softness as he searched for the small nub that he knew would bring her even more pleasure and he heard her mewl in ecstasy. She cried out in intense pleasure as he found the nub he sought and began to slowly massage it. Sakura whimpered in ecstasy as he thrust deeply into her again while massaging her both inside and out until she reached an incredibly explosive release. Her eyes flew open and saw nothing but white. She could feels his desire filling her wit his seed as they both convulsed in orgasmic bliss. Sasuke wrapped his arm protectively around Sakura and pulled her close as he pulled them both onto their sides to rest, as his need remained buried deep within her sated pit. Sasuke pulled his the blanked over the two of them as they slowly drifted off to a blissful sleep.

"I love you Sakura" Sasuke whispered before sleep claimed him

Sakura heard his voice and whisper and "I love you too" also before drifting into a blissful seep.

A/N I can't believe I wrote that blush well I hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh and also I forgot to tell you guys last chapter if you have aim, msn, or yahoo messenger let me know and I will add you to my list . I will put mine on my profile in like a day or so, then you could add me if you prefer. Well I am about to go to school now lol I work up early and retyped it just for you guys .


	3. Sorry

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile it is just that my grandmother has been reallyl sick and she has finally past away a couple of days ago. I am in kind of a funk right now and I just don't have the heart to right anymore for right now, but don't worry I will try mt best to get back on track. Thank you for being patient my wonderful readers

Love,

AsianChick77


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry guys for the long update it is just I have had a lot of things going on in my life right now so I decided not to make this like a really long chapter story. Yes I am going to end it here sorry, but I promise that my next fic will be better than ever I just want to try a fresh start. So keep a look out for my new fic that I will try and have out as soon as possible.

Sakura woke up and felt something warm beside her. He tried her best to stay asleep but a voice called out to her.

"I see your finally awake"

"Huh?" Oh My God this is Sasuke the Sasuke lying beside me but what happened? **You did it girl you made heat in the passenger seat with him last night**! ( I know it sounds really gay but it is a phrase from one of my favorite songs). I what! **You heard me way to go girl!**

Sasuke could see she was in deep thought and so he thought that this was as good as time as any to ask her.

"Sakura"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"I need to ask you a question…this is a really important questions"

"Yes what is it?"

Sasuke got out of the bed ( still naked I might add) and got on one need.

Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god is he doing what I think he is doing? **Yes he is girl this is the moment you have been waiting for!**

"Sakura will you marry me?"

Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god! What do I say? **OH MY GOD what do you think say yes you have been waiting your whole life for this don't blow it for us now!**

"YES YES YES YES YES YES" "YES Sasuke I will marry you"

Sakura got out of bed (she is still naked too) hugged him, and gave him a big passionate kiss.

Sasuke picked her up and carried her back to the bed

"We are not going to get out of this bed for a very long time!"

Sakura let out a slight giggle and said, "That is fine with me Sasuke"

They started to kiss again then Sasuke plunged into her like he did the night before but time he knew that she was his and no one was going to take her away.

-3 months later-

"Oh my god Ino I can not do this"

"It is ok Sakura everyone get cold feet on their wedding day it is nothing to worry about, trust me I am your best friend, I wouldn't lie to you"

"Your right I am getting married Ino I am really going to get married I can't believe it!"

"Oh my gosh Sakura you better hurry up the wedding is in five minutes"

"Ok Ino I am ready lets do this"

-5 minutes later-

Sakura walked down the lane to where he most beloved Sasuke awaited her.

When Sasuke saw her he knew that this was going to be the best decision he had ever made.

"Do you Sakura take Sasuke to be your husband?"

"I do"

"And do you Sasuke take Sakura to be your wife"

"I do"

"Well then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

Sasuke took off Sakura veil and began to kiss her. Both thinking about what they where going to do later that night.

-5 years later-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH………….SSSSAAAAAUUUKEEE! I HATE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" "YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO LAY ONE FINGAR ON ME FOR THE REST OF YOU LIVE, WHICH WON'T BE VERY LONG"

"I am sooo sorry Sakura I wish I can take your place"

"OH SHUT UP NO YOU DON'T…..SINCE YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE DONE THIS TO ME WHY DON'T YOU HAVE THIS DAMN BABY"

"I wish I could but……but…..I am a guy honey so I can't"

"OH DON'T PLAY THAT CRAP WITH ME ALL I KNOW IS AHHHHHHHHHHH IT IS COMING I CAN FEEL IT COMING THIS BABY IS COMING OUT" "SASUKE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AHHHHHHHHHH"

-10 minutes later-

"great job honey I am so proud of you"

"Thanks I am sorry I said all of those things to you"

"It is ok thank you so much for blessing me with a son!"

"Anytime what should we name him?"

"I don't know how about Takumi??"

"Takumi sounds good to me"

"Sakura"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

A/N There it is done sorry it is crappy but hey like I said my next story will be 10 times better promise until then bye .


End file.
